


In My Dreams

by 1farmer_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1farmer_girl/pseuds/1farmer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, Danny's subconscious is out to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

The first time he dreamed about Steve it was so innocent, that he barely remembered it in the morning. There was something about sun and laughter and Steve giving him a playful slug to the shoulder and that was it.

He doesn’t know how many times he had these simple dreams that floated in and out of his subconscious before he recognized there was some sort of pattern going on.  Probably the first time he realized that Steve had successfully maneuvered his way to fill up Danny’s nights as well as his days was the time he dreamed of Steve’s long limbs spread out over his bed and Danny woke up with sticky sheets.

Once he was aware that Steve had appeared in his dreams, it seemed like Danny couldn’t stop dreaming about his boss, often in inappropriate situations for someone to dream their boss in.  These dreams ranged from the average daily event like working in the office, chasing bad guys, and bantering in the car; all interspersed with chaste kisses, to slightly less common daily events like playing with Grace in the park and cooking together in the kitchen while exchanging soft caresses.

Then there were the dreams that were downright dirty.  Ones of heat and sweat and moans that left Danny hard and thrusting against something that wasn’t actually there.

Normally, Danny wouldn’t worry about something like this. He’d had crushes on co-workers before and he knew the drill. He’d have a few dreams, maybe imagine their face in a couple of jerk off sessions and eventually things would just work themselves out. 

However, it soon becomes clear that wasn’t going to be the case this time around. If he didn’t know better, Danny would think his subconscious was out to get him because it seems like some of the stuff from his dreams is starting to work its way into his real life. 

Like the time he dreamed about him and Steve doing their normal give and take of quips only with Steve looking at him with something unnamable in his eyes. Then the next day when they start going at it over some totally random thing, Danny takes a moment to really look at Steve and is so shocked to see that same unnamable something in Steve’s eyes that he forgets what they were quibbling about.

So when you take all this into account, what happened next was totally not Danny’s fault. Nothing would have happened if his subconscious did what it was supposed to and stayed…well, subconscious.

What happens is this: when they went in to bust the drug dealers, one of them had shoved Danny down some steps in his eagerness to get away. Danny survived without any broken bones, but the doctors were concerned that he might have a concussion. Steve had offered to stay with him to wake him up every couple of hours and Danny thought this sounded like a better plan then having to set an alarm clock, so he accepted.

Everything should have been fine and dandy, except one time Steve woke him up, Danny thought he was still asleep and having one of his dreams. So, when he saw Steve leaning over him, Danny didn’t think twice about leaning up for a kiss. 

Danny was so taken in by the warm, wet, sweet of the kiss that he didn’t realize until Steve’s hands came up to push him away that Steve was a lot more solid than he’d ever been in Danny’s dreams before.

“Danno, what?”  

“Oh god, shit man, I’m sorry!  I thought I was dreaming.”

“You dream about kissing me often, Danno?” Steve asked with a wicked grin, moving his hands down Danny’s chest in a most enticing fashion. 

Maybe his subconscious wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
